Freya and Dahlia
This relationships between the witch Freya Mikaelson and her maternal aunt witch Dahlia. Due to a deal between her mother Esther Mikaelson and aunt Dahlia, Freya was taken by Dahlia when she was five years old and was then raised and trained by her. History In 972, worried about not being a mother yet Esther came to her older sister and asked her to help her to become pregnant with her magic, as Esther did not practice magic. After a brief hesitation Dahlia agreed but warned her little sister; it would be a high price. Soon after Esther fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl; Freya. Five years later, Freya began to do magic and Dahlia came to take her while Esther was pregnant with her third child and Mikael left for the war. Esther tried to stop her sister, begged and threatened her but Dahlia laughed and warned her to not place her on her way or she would take her other children. Then Dahlia grabbed Freya who cried and called for her mother. Sometime later Dahlia cooked for her niece and tried to convince her to eat. When Freya asked for her mother Dahlia said that Esther gave her up and that she, Dahlia, is her only family, and that nothing is stronger than family. Later Dahlia bound herself to Freya. The Originals Season Two In Wheel Inside the Wheel, a young Esther went to her older sister Dahlia for help after discovering that she couldn't have children. After some hesitation, Dahlia agrees to help her sister, but at the price of Esther's firstborn and the other firstborns of later Mikaelson generations. Five years later, Dahlia comes to collect Freya, taking her away from her pregnant mother and younger brother and ignoring her niece's cries to stay with her family. In Save My Soul, a young Freya is shown with her aunt, who is making food for her. Dahlia tells her to eat so they can be strong. Dahlia later binds herself to Freya for more power. In later flashbacks, where Freya is grown, Dahlia casts the aging spell on them where they sleep for a century and then awaken, a spell she performed without her niece's consent. Dahlia and Freya are shown again when Dahlia murders Freya's lover Mathias. Realizing she will never be free of her aunt, Freya attempts to kill herself using her aunt's strongest poison. As Dahlia comes in, Freya collapses. Awakening hours after, Freya is devastated to learn that in killing herself, she has killed her unborn child. Dahlia pulls her niece into her arms and comforts her while telling her that nothing, not even death, will ever free her from the older witch. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia and Freya reunite after 1,000 years apart and it is clear that Freya is afraid of her aunt. Gallery Frahlia.png Frahlia2.png Frahlia3.jpeg Frahlia4.gif Frahlia6.jpeg Frahlia7.gif Frahlia8.jpeg Frahlia9.jpeg Frahlia10.jpeg Frahlia11.jpeg Frahlia12.jpeg Frahlia.gif | Dahlia watches Freya break down after losing her baby Quotes Freya: "Dahlia..." Dahlia: "Hello, my Freya." :-- Night Has A Thousand Eyes Trivia *They are both the firstborns of their generations. *Dahlia came to take Freya when she was five because she sensed her magic. *Freya was born because of Dahlia. If Dahlia hadn't helped Esther, Freya never would have been alive. *Freya reminded Dahlia of her mother, Dahlia's sister Esther. *Dahlia killed Freya's lover Mathias and, by extension, their child. *Dahlia was the only person who could calm Freya when her magic got out of control, as shown in ''Fire with Fire''. *Freya originally thought her blood was needed to kill Dahlia, as one of the required ingredients was the blood of the witch Dahlia loved the most. However, she was incorrect in her theory. *Freya claimed Dahlia turned her into a monster. *Dahlia was the only person Freya feared. *At some point, Freya managed to escape from Dahlia, though how that came to be is currently unknown. Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed